bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Demolishing Roar Rutheon
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40415 |no = 1291 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 26 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 104 |animation_idle = 56 |animation_move = 14 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 43, 48, 53, 57, 61, 65 |normal_distribute = 32, 24, 20, 8, 8, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 43, 48, 53, 57, 61, 65, 69, 73 |bb_distribute = 29, 20, 16, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 43 |sbb_distribute = 100 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 3 |description = In Ishgria, the handful of survivors from the ill-fated scouting mission found themselves betrayed by the Federation, with no way to return to Elgaia. The companions parted ways, and Rutheon, with no home in Elgaia, decided to make his new home there. He carried on the traditions of his people, hunting beasts for materials and food, carving out an existence in the harshest of environments. But ultimately, some beast must have proven stronger than the lone hunter... |summon = No matter where you take me, I will always be a warrior. I live and die by the hunt. |fusion = You wish me to become yet stronger? A truly strong opponent must await. Your enemy is my enemy. |evolution = You insist that I fight again? If this is my fate my blade is always ready. | hp_base = 4434 |atk_base = 1600 |def_base = 1451 |rec_base = 1323 | hp_lord = 6245 |atk_lord = 2107 |def_lord = 1921 |rec_lord = 1746 | hp_anima = 6987 |rec_anima = 1548 |atk_breaker = 2305 |def_breaker = 1723 |def_guardian = 2119 |rec_guardian = 1647 |def_oracle = 1822 |rec_oracle = 2043 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 30 |ls = Demolisher's Ruin |lsdescription = 30% boost to Atk, 75% boost to Spark damage & Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge |lsnote = Fills 1-2 BC |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Thunderstorm Reaper |bbdescription = 8 combo Thunder attack on all foes, inflicts considerable Spark vulnerability for 2 turns & probable powerful Spark critical for 3 turns |bbnote = 25% chance to inflict 50% Spark vulnerability & 20% chance Sparks deal 100% extra damage |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 8 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 32 |bbdc = 8 |bbmultiplier = 200 |sbb = Tumultuous Broadsword |sbbdescription = Powerful Thunder attack on all foes, probable considerable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns, Spark damage enormously boosts own BB gauge for 1 turn & probable powerful Spark critical for 3 turns |sbbnote = 25% chance to inflict 50% Spark vulnerability, 20% chance Sparks deal 100% extra damage & fills 52 BC |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 1 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 1 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |howtoget = |evofrom = 40414 |notes = |addcat = Bearers of Burden |addcatname = Rutheon3 }}